livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kanli the Mad (InVinoVeritas)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Aberrant Sorcerer/Bone Oracle Level: 4/1 Experience: 10,345 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Orc Deity: Blood Goddess Kanli the Mad is a member of the Red Hand Society. Abilities STR: 14 +2 ( 3 pts) (+1 Level 4) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) INT: 7 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 7 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (17 pts) (+2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Roll) HP: 31 = + 1d8 + CON (5) + FC (4) + Toughness (5) AC: 20 = + DEX (2) + Kilt (2) + Armor (6) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Kilt (2) + Armor (6) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +2 = 4 (2) + Oracle 1 (0) CMB: +4 = (2) + STR (2) CMD: 16 = + BAB (2) + STR (2) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +3 = 4 (1) + Oracle 1 (0) + CON (1) + Cloak (1) Reflex: +4 = 4 (1) + Oracle 1 (0) + DEX (2) + Cloak (1) Will: +5 = 4 (4) + Oracle 1 (2) + WIS (-2) + Cloak (1) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 0 Spell Resistance: 0 Arcane Failure: 15% Weapon Statistics Acidic Ray: Attack: +4 = (2) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2 Special: Acid, Touch Attack, Range 30' Chill Touch: Attack: +4 = (2) + STR (2) Damage: 1d6, Crit: x2, Reach 10' Special: Neg. Energy, Touch Attack, Fort DC 16 or 1 STR damage, Bleed 1 Chill Touch (vs. Undead): Attack: +4 = (2) + STR (2) Damage: 0, Crit: x2, Reach 10' Special: Touch Attack, Will DC 16 or Panicked for 1d4+1 rounds Touch of Fatigue: Attack: +4 = (2) + STR (2) Damage: 0, Crit: x2, Reach 10' Special: Touch Attack, Fort DC 15 or Fatigued for 1 round Silver Greataxe +1: Attack: +5 = (2) + STR (2) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d12+3, Crit: x3 Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Darkvision: 60' Darkvision Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Orc Blood: Race counts as both Human and Orc for magic effects Orc Ferocity: Fight as Disabled for 1 round after reaching negative HP Weapon Familiarity: Proficiency in Falchion and Greataxe. Orc weapons are Martial. Favored Class: Sorcerer Class Features Aberrant Sorcerer Acidic Ray: Ranged (30') Touch Attack, 1d6+1 acid damage, 8/day Cantrips: DC 15, unlimited Level 1 Spells: DC 16, 8/day Level 2 Spells: DC 17, 4/day Polymorph: +50% Duration for Polymorph subschool spells Concentration: +11 (+4 level, +5 Cha, +2 Focused Mind) Long Limbs: +5' Reach for melee touch attacks Bone Oracle Haunted: Retrieving items is a standard action, dropped items move 10' Orisons: DC 15, unlimited Level 1 Spells: DC 16, 5/day (add Inflict spells to spells known) Bleeding Wounds: Negative Energy spells cause Bleed 1 Concentration: +8 (+1 level, +5 Cha, +2 Focused Mind) Feats Simple Weapon Proficiency: Proficient in Simple Weapons (Sorcerer) Armor Proficiency: Proficient in Light and Medium Armor (Oracle) Shield Proficiency: Proficient in Shields (except tower) (Oracle) Eschew Materials: Does not need non-valuable Material components to cast spells (Sorcerer) Toughness: +3 HP; +1 HP/lvl after 3rd (Level 1) Combat Casting: +4 to Concentration checks when casting defensively or while grappled (Level 3) Still Spell: Can cast spells without somatic components at +1 spell level (Level 5) Traits History of Heresy: +1 trait bonus for all saving throws against divine spells (No Longer!) Focused Mind: +2 trait bonus for all Concentration checks Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (-2)/Level; Minimum 1 + FC (0) (Sorcerer 4) 2 = (4) + INT (-2)/Level (Oracle 1) 6 = Total points Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 5 0 0 5 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -1 +0 Craft (Any) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 5 0 0 5 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -2 -1 +0 Disguise 5 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 5 +0 Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate 11 1 3 5 +2 Racial Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception -2 0 0 -2 +0 Perform ( ) 5 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Slight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 13 5 3 5 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Courtier's Outfit 30 GP 6 lb Silver Greataxe +1 2500 GP 12 lbs Armored Kilt +1 1170 GP 10 lbs Garnet Pendant 2550 GP 1 lb (Scarab, Golembane) Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 GP 1 lb Backpack 2 GP 2 lbs Soap 5 SP 1 lb Mithril Breastplate 4200 GP 15 lb Total Weight: 48 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: GP: 59 SP: 11 CP: Gems/Jewelry/Other: Spells Cantrips: Arcane Mark Detect Magic Mending Message Touch of Fatigue Prestidigitation Level 1: Chill Touch Shield Enlarge Person Charm Person Level 2: Alter Self Orisons: Bleed Create Water Purify Food & Drink Stabilize Mage Hand Ghost Sound Level 1: Cure Light Wounds Divine Favor Inflict Light Wounds Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 5'10" Weight: 235 lbs Hair Color: Golden Brown Eye Color: Golden Skin Color: Tawny/Red Demeanor: Distant, always staring off into space, Kanli has either retreated from the world, or perceives something very different. Because of his uncannily good looks, however, many have merely dismissed it as "visionary." Despite his aloof appearance at a distance, up close he proves to be friendly and talkative. He can be impulsive, but compelling in his calls to action. He has a tendency to refer to lots of metaphysics and philosophies that no one else has ever heard of. As of late, he seemse to have grown increasingly absent-minded or clumsy, but every so often something more seems to occupy his space. He has commented that his hands spend far too much time at the end of his arms, and he is taking steps to rectify this. Occasionally, his hands somehow seem to be where they should not. Appearance: His golden color and considerably human looks make him a considerable bit more attractive than the average half-orc. He has recently stated that he has founded the Red Hand Society, and his hands have turned a deep scarlet, the color raditating up his forearms. He wears prominently a large garnet medallion, which he claims to be the Boon of the Blood Goddess. Background: No one is quite sure where exactly Kanli is from. He does not speak of his past, and when asked, will admit to only the wildest, most insane tales. Those who spend enough time with him realize that he does understand Orcish culture, and that he remains quite comfortable underground. It is possible that Kanli comes from very deep underground, but then, where did the human side come from? Then again, why is he more golden in color than the green-gray of most other orcs? Kanli is a founding member of the Red Hand Society, and has taken the symbol of the Red Hand as his personal Arcane Mark. He has begun trying to get people interested in joining the Society. He has recently started referring to himself by a number of different titles, including the Sanguine Prophet, the Bloody Avatar, and the Red Hand. Adventure Log Frog Hunt XP Received: 406 Treasure Received: 60.1 GP 2 doses Eelweed (treat as Oil of Taggit) The Sunken Temple XP Received: 2,187 Treasure Received: 687 GP Pearl of Power (level 1) The Lady of Lake Laguna XP Received: 2,058 Treasure Recieved: 2,576 GP In Love and Death XP Received: 2,814 Treasure Recieved: 3,575 GP The Mystic Pearl Trip1 Sold 286.5 gp Spent 713.5 gp Bought Cloak of Resistance +1 (1,000 gp) Trip2 Sold 20 gp Spent 3,670 gp Bought Silver Greataxe +1 (2,500 gp) and Armored Kilt +1 (1,170 gp) Trip3 Spent 4,200 gp Bought Mithril Breastplate Sold Pearl of Power for 1,000 gp Spend 1,500 gp Bought Scarab, Golembane DMCs DMC Spent: 2 @ 2nd LvL (04/13/11) DMC XP Received: 660 DMC GP Received: 660 DMC Spent: 2 @ 3rd LvL (06/23/11) DMC XP Received: 900 DMC GP Received: 1020 DMC Spent: 2 @ 4th LvL (09/03/11) DMC XP Received: 1320 DMC GP Received: 1500 Level Ups Level 2: Class: Oracle (Bones Mystery) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +4 Features: Bones Mystery, Haunted Curse, Medium Armor + Shields, Bleeding Wounds Revelation, Oracle Spells, Divine Cantrips HP: 1d8=3 +1 (Con) + 11 (old total) = 15 New total Skill Pts: 4 (Class) -2 (Int) + 1 (old total) = 3 (New Total) Skills: +2 points to UMD Level 3: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: Combat Casting Features: Level 0 spell known, Gain 1 additional 1st lvl spell to cast HP: 1d6=1 +1 (Con) +1 (FC) + 15 (old total) = 18 New total Skill Pts: 2 (Class) -2 (Int)(min:1) + 3 (old total) = 4 (New Total) Skills: 1 point added to UMD Level 4: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +5 to +5 Ability: +1 STR Features: Long Limbs, Bonus Spell: Enlarge Person Features: Level 1 spell known, Gain 1 additional 1st lvl spell to cast HP: 1d6=3 +1 (Con) +1 (FC) + 18 (old total) +1 (Toughness) = 24 New total Skill Pts: 2 (Class) -2 (Int)(min:1) + 4 (old total) = 5 (New Total) Skills: 1 point added to UMD Level 5: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: Still Spell Features: Gain spells known: Mending, Alter Self; Swap out Mage Hand for Message HP: 1d6=4 +1 (Con) +1 (FC) + 24 (old total) +1 (Toughness) = 31 New total Skill Pts: 2 (Class) -2 (Int)(min:1) + 5 (old total) = 6 (New Total) Skills: 1 point added to UMD Approvals *Approval (Jul. 02 2010) (GlassEye), Level 1 *Approval (Jul. 03 2010) (grufflehead), Level 1 *Approval (Mar. 05, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove), Level 2 *Approval (April 13, 2011) (Holyman) Level 3 *Approval (June 29, 2011) (GlassEye) Level 4 *Approval (Sept. 12, 2011) (Perrinmiller) Level 5 Category:Approved Characters